mrkrabsandplanktonshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best New Year's Eve
(The year is 1938) (Starting with Four Dogs and Plankton near Eugene Charon Armour's bathroom after the 12 German troops and 8 Italian troops threw them.) Plankton: "Why did you play Pass The Oval with Eugene A.'s Aliens, you freakin morons?" Four Dogs: "Because...we made up this game..." Plankton: "Ya-huh. Why did you play Catch The Oval with Eugene A.'s Aliens, you freakshows?" Four Dogs: "Because we...we wanted to..." Plankton: "Okay you freaks. Why did you take a Chilly from the crane machine, you faggots?" Four Dogs: "Because we...thought they made...jumbo ifekek swirls..." Plankton: "Okay. Is there any type of ice cream you like besides jumbo ifekek swirls, you fugly and dumb gay faced freaks?" Four Dogs: "A jumbo ifekek swirl is...the only type of ice cream we like... because...there is really no chocolate and vanilla ice cream including cookies n creme ice cream today, it will stock up...in one more day..." Plankton: "Well guess what, you sluts? You're fugly skanky slutty potato heads, and a skanky lifetime-worker's pets." Four Dogs: (getting tears in their eyes as they are about to urinate themselves) "No one should--" Plankton: "NO ONE WHAT, YOU FUGLY FREAKS?!" Four Dogs: "We're not a lifetime-worker's pets or potato heads." Plankton: "Of course you are, you sluts!! Look, Mr. Krabs likes Money, Mr. Cherry likes to fly, Eugene A. likes plaque, and Eugene A.'s wife, Kali, likes magnets. You like jumbo ifekek swirls. GROSS! SEE?! I'M RIGHT, YOU'RE WRONG YOU FUGLY GAY FACED POOP BRAINED FREAKS! YOU ARE SKANKIER BITCHY BABIES! AND GUESS WHAT YOU BASTARDS?! YOU ARE bleepING SLUTTY POTATO HEADS AND YOU ARE A SKANKIEST LIFETIME-WORKER'S PETS! ALL OF YOU, SLUTTY GAY FACED DINGLEHEADED SLUTS ARE ALSO IN BIG TROUBLE! YOU KNOW WHY YOU FUGLY BABY BRAINED IDIOTS?! BECAUSE YOU MADE TOO MUCH GAMES OUT OF ME! YOU HAVE TO PLAY REGULAR GAMES! I'VE HAD IT YOU FUGLY WEIRDOES! I'VE GOTTEN YOU IN BIG TROUBLE BEFORE, AND NOW YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE AGAIN YOU FUGLY SNAKIEST FREAKSHOWS! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET IN TROUBLE BY ME?!?! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER!" Four Dogs: "Hot sauce...and...and--" Plankton: "HOT SAUCE AND WHAT ELSE YOU FREAKIN DUMBER FAGGOTS?!?!" Four Dogs: "A col--" Plankton: "A COLD SHOWER YOU IDIOTS! COME WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS YOU FAT FUGLY QUEER MORONS!" (Plankton drags the four dogs to Eugene Charon Armour's bathroom and Eugene Charon Armour put them in the sink.) Kali: (she is holding two hot sauce bottles) "I have two hot sauce bottles. And as for you, Four Dogs! Open your mouths." Four Dogs: "Uh--" --Control Kali to put hot sauce in Valerie and Antonuever's mouths. Control Plankton to put hot sauce in So-orinda's mouth. Control Eugene to put hot sauce in Samantha's mouth.-- Plankton: "Close your mouth you faggots!" Eugene: "Did you Four Dogs swallowed the Hot Sauce? Good." (Kali and Eugene both put four hot sauce bottles on the shelf) Kali: do you bleeping make up the new game, Pass The Oval with Eugene A.'s Aliens, you motherbleep]kers?! No don't bleeping spit it you sluts! Kali: "A Cold Shower! Get undressed right now, you four are getting a freakin cold shower!" Kali and Eugene angrily shoved the Four Dogs into the tub and turns on the water 100% cold Eugene: "Rinse up you Four Dogs! Why are you Four Dogs getting a Cold Showers you skanky and fugly sluts?!" slashes or stabs the Four Dogs with 4 swords: Samantha (stabbed in the arm with a scalping knife and gets hit in the head with a mallet 2 times very extremely harder), Valerie (stabbed in the arm and got hit with a skinning knife and a axe), Sorinda (sliced in the arm with a sword and stabbed with a kitchen knife) and Antonuever (stabbed in the chest with a butcher knife and gotten slashed with a sword) Plankton: "Now join our dead German troops in Hell, you slut faced freaks!" Plankton: "Huh?! What's going on?!" (Luke then kills him the North Koreans and the Russians with his lightsaber) Captain Barnacles Bear: (on loudspeaker) (angry) "Shelldon J Plankton, you're under arrest, surrender right now immediately!" Kwazii Cat: (angry) "Hold it right there, Plankton! You are so busted, buster!" Shellington Sea Otter: (angry) "You're under arrest for murdering and sacrificing so very many innocent little animal kids after giving punishing and grounding them after giving them hot sauce and a cold shower and saying that there are not allowed to go to our festival including Sanrio parties and Disney Junior festivals! And for injuring the Four Dogs! And for sacrificing a even a lot more than 1,000 little animal kids and 1,000 preschoolers to the Ku Klux Klan to Satan and Demon Worship them as a evil Hindu god! And for really acting like Jessica Beagley! Handcuff him Peso!" Peso Penguin angrily handcuffs Plankton with the handcuffs that are plankton's arms' size and Kwazii Cat angrily handcuffs Kali and Eugene, throws the 3 in a police car, the police car drives off to Hercule City Jail and the Octonauts takes the Four Dogs to the Octopod for the removal of the swords and knives for surgery Captain Barnacles Bear: "Come on Octonauts, let's get the Four Dogs out of here." Tweak Bunny is sitting on the wild western Victorian styled couch, watching Bonanza on TV on top of a Victorian TV stand until she hears the Octopod's door open. Tweak Bunny: "Cap, is that you? What is it Cap? (gasps in fear) Oh no! Get the Four Dogs on the beds, hurry!" Dashi Dog: "Ok Samantha, this is gonna hurt very bad, hold still." (Pinto Penguin carefully removes the scalping knife from Samantha's arm and she screams in pain and Pinto Penguin puts away the scalping knife and Pinto Penguin wraps up Samantha's head) Tweak Bunny: (sad) "Why would Kali and Eugene do such horrible things to children?" (Shellington Sea Otter carefully removes the kitche knife and Sorinda screams in pain and Shellington wraps the big bandage around Sorinda's arm and puts away the kitchen knife in the sink to wash off the blood) Captain Barnacles Bear: "We love to watch John Wayne movies, Bonanza and Gunsmoke."